


Starfucker

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Quidditch, community: Harry_Potter_Birthday_Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Harry loves everything about Quidditch.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Starfucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Written for **harrypotter_birthdayparty**. **lightofdaye** suggested Harry/Katie with anal as one of the options. Last one for today, I think. Title from Mick and Keith.

Harry loves professional Quidditch. 

There's the smell of the Quidditch leathers and broom polish. The feel of the wind in his hair as he soars over the pitch. The thrill of the chase once he catches sight of the Snitch. The roar of the crowd when the final whistle blows.

Then there's the hot, steamy shower followed by a full body massage by one of the very attractive personal trainers. 

Because Harry's the team's star Seeker, he's asked for—and received—a private room for the rubdown. 

Muscles loose and skin slick with oil, Harry bends Katie over the massage table and lines his cock up with her clenching arsehole.

"God, Harry," she cries out as he pushes inside, her fingers gripping the far edge of the table, whimpering with each of his thrusts. "Harder!"

He grabs her hips, his tanned fingers dark against her soft, pale skin. Whatever adrenaline he's got left, he uses to pound into her until his legs can't hold him up for much longer. Draping himself over her back, Harry sinks his teeth into her shoulder as he comes, Katie fingering herself to completion.

Harry heads home feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
